


A SARA

by LunaStefy



Category: Friends (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Other, amicizia, amicizia vera, amicizia virtuale, amo Sara, amo il natale, amo l'autunno, amo parlare con te, amo scriverti, amore impossibile, dedica, lontananza, mi vuoi adottare?, prendo il treno e vango da te, siamo due cozze, siamo due gemelle separate alla nascita, ti scrivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Pubblico questo come promemoria ...Quando vuoi fare una cosa carina, falla!!!!PS: Sara xx so che lo hai già letto ma dovevo ^_^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A SARA

**Author's Note:**

> A SARA CHE MI SGAMA SEMPRE  
> A SARA CHE MI CONOSCE MEGLIO DI ME STESSA  
> A SARA CHE TROVA IL MIO CENTRO QUANDO LO PERDO CONTINUAMENTE  
> A SARA CHE RIESCE A TRANQUILLIZZARMI ATTRAVERSO UNA SEMPLICE TASTIERA  
> GRAZIE PER ESSERCI TI VOGLIO UN MONDO DI BENE XX

Quando qualcosa ci fa soffrire ci sono due tipi di persone necessarie nella nostra vita.

Il primo tipo sono quelle che cercano di alleviare il tuo dolore regalandoti una tavoletta di cioccolato, al latte o con le nocciole. Insomma, una di quelle disgustosamente dolci che fanno venire subito il mal di pancia. Di solito sono donne e il loro scopo non è quello di capire cosa c’è che non và, ma è quello di dirottare il dolore emotivo su un dolore, diciamo più pratico ed evidente, come un mal di pancia che ci fa piegare in due.

Un altro tipo di persona legata sicuramente alla fascia maschile tende a regalare, quando ci va bene, cose utili, pratiche, che servono nella vita di tutti i giorni, come ad esempio un manico di scopa, un paio di mutandine sexy, della taglia sbagliata, oppure un fiore triste e mezzo morto acquistato ad un semaforo rosso.

Purtroppo, dobbiamo ammettere che se la persona che ci viene in soccorso è un maschio, è molto probabile che ci regali cose utili o inutili, dipende dai punti di vista, piuttosto che qualcosa di luccicante, luminoso, o brillante, come piacerebbe a tutte noi, ammettiamolo su.

Quando poi tutto quello che brilla, si sa, ha un potere terapeutico e mica lo dico io! LO DICE LA SCIENZA. Quindi un uomo, non comprenderà mai che anche solo un ombretto, o una matita glitterata possano risolvere alcunché nella vita, quando invece le risolve, eccome se le risolve, è ovvio.

Il secondo tipo di persone necessarie quando qualcosa ci fa soffrire, sono quelle che oltre a capire come ti senti, merce rara, cercano anche di aiutarti e ci riescono, riuscendo a capire il senso della tua sofferenza.

Ho un numero di persone molto limitato a cui permetto di fare questo per me. Sono persone che stimo e che si sono guadagnate la mia completa e totale fiducia.  
Io non so come, ma sono riuscite ad abbracciare la mia vita trovando la via per arrivare al mio cuore attraverso una semplice tastiera. 

Misteriosamente, inspiegabilmente hanno trovato la chiave di accesso a quello che sono veramente e con un semplice click, mi hanno sgamato, gettando al vento la mia maschera.

Queste donzelle meravigliose, mi fanno regali preziosissimi, solo che sono ancora impacchettati e io devo ancora riuscire ad aprire i loro preziosi doni. 

Certo come sarebbe molto più carino, più facile da parte loro se questi regali fossero senza carta, disponibili e facili da afferrare. Invece, devo avere la pazienza di scartare tutto, e non è mica così semplice aprire un dono, ci sono tanti modi per farlo: strappare tutto rovinando carta e nastro, oppure agire con attenzione, con calma per non sciupare nulla. 

Così alla fine capisci che senza carta, senza fare uno sforzo non diventeremmo mai uomini e donne migliori, e ancora una volta ringrazi la buona stella che le ha messe sulla tua strada.

Ma adesso sono io a voler fare un dono a te. Certo mi piacerebbe saper scrivere, ma scrivere davvero riuscire a riempire questo foglio bianco di tante parole dolci e meravigliose. 

E l’amore?

Cosa centra l’amore adesso? 

Centra eccome, perché l’amore è la chiave di tutto, l’amore è ovunque, è in ogni cosa che faccio e che dico. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L’aria gelida di dicembre profuma di zucchero e spezie, profuma di Natale.

Guarda fuori dalla finestra e immagina che sia Natale e lasciati avvolgere da quell’amore che riscalda il cuore quando l’inverno ti coglie di sorpresa. 

Per il cuore è l’amore più bello, più sorprendente perché è inaspettato e non si preoccupa se non sei ancora pronta, o se ti scombussola la vita.

Il momento più difficile è quando arriva la notte. La testa parte e cerca nel buio i suoi occhi, trascinandosi dietro il cuore. I battiti accelerano e la testa quasi esplode quando capisce che non basta, e troppo presto arriva il dolore che sale e sale fino a farmi soffocare.

Il sale scende dagli occhi mentre il dolore si sdraia accanto a me e mi mancano le parole per esprimere tutto l’amore che ho 

perché anche se domani passerà, il mio amore, già lo so, invece continuerà. 

Guardo una sua foto, ed è così bello che quasi non ci credo che sia reale, anche se nessuna foto renderà mai giustizia a quel sorriso quando esplode all’improvviso sul suo viso. 

Cadono le lacrime e forse domani il sole le asciugherà, forse domani il vento soffierà via questa passione, ma oggi sarà un giorno senza di lui, e domani pure.

Non so dove mi porterà questo amore, mi sento in balia del mare, agitato, grosso, e so che sembra assurdo ma finché posso mi tengo stretta a lui, nonostante tutto. 


End file.
